


too afraid to love; too afraid to be left alone.

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fetus j2, M/M, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: hope everyone is well. I'm tired and feeling depressed





	too afraid to love; too afraid to be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone is well. I'm tired and feeling depressed

The swell of your feverish hands over mine.  
Sweat soaking into my skin.  
I’m clutching every part of you I can grasp,  
Every part of you I can fit into my palm.

We’re sitting beneath the hollow tree,  
Beneath the ocean of a sky,  
Beneath the screaming black-billed cuckoos.

We don't say a word because we don't need to;  
Just silent prayers burned between us,  
Scarred into pale, malnourished bones. 

I look at you as your sloe-eyed gaze  
bores into the mountains of clouds swimming above us.

I want to kiss you,  
But all I can do is lay my head on your shoulder,  
Wishing I could build a home out of your collarbones.

I don't ever feel safe anymore.

Except when I’m forgetting everything, with you.

At dusk,  
I tried to unlearn the way the gold in your skin,  
Possessed your face in scintillant rays of spots.

I could count each one if I had the time,  
But you’re already turning your spine stuffing back away from me,  
And skipping back home 

Without the bother or concern to look back.


End file.
